Teen Titans play Truth or Dare!
by IshylovesGeorgeShelley
Summary: Its a movie night in the Titans Tower but when Starfire asks the team if they can invite Titans East over and play Truth or Dare something unexpected happens!
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold night in Jump City but it was also movie night in the titans tower. Beast boy picked up his favourite movie that he has been wanting to watch for ages. He was going to put the disc into the DVD player when Starfire said "I am tired of watching movies all of the time. I was wondering if we could play the Truth and Dare game with...Titans East?" Beast boy was hoping everyone would say no but they all said 'Yeah', 'sure and 'whatever'. Beast boy was not happy but then Cyborg whispered to him and said "I'll dare you to kiss Raven!" Beast Boy blushed and quickly agreed. He has been wanting to ask Raven out for all long time, since Raven helped him through his loss over Terra. He realized that Raven was an amazing human being that he wanted to hold and kiss every night. But the only thing that was stopping him was her emotions. He knew that she couldn't let anyone in and he respected that but he just couldn't take it anymore. Beast Boy was soon snapped out of his thoughts as Titans East barged right in. "Wuddup guys Bee has entered the building!" Bee announced was she walked in. "Hey Bee. Thats great. We can all see that." Raven said still not looking up from her book. "hm you cant see your reading a book!" "Well I can sense things." "oh...yeah...right. I forgot. Anyway WHO IS UP FOR A GAME OF TRUTH OR DARE?" A chorus of 'Meeee!', 'ok', 'fine' and 'YAY I DO I DO!' were heard. Everyone sat down on the floor in a circle and got prepared for the embarrassing things they would have to do in a moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, Robin, Cyborg, Bumblebee, Aqualad, Speedy, Mas and Menos all sat in a circle. The bottl3 was placed in the middle of the circle and was spun by Beast Boy. It landed on Cyborg. "Cyborg, truth or dare?" "Well, I'm not a wimp so I pick dare!" After a lot of thinking Beast Boy thought of a dare for Cyborg. "Cyborg I dare you to...kiss...Speedy or Aqualad. Your choice." Beast Boy said with a smirk. "WHY BB WHYYY? WELL I GUESS I'LL HAVE TO DO THIS...EENIE MEENIE MINIE MO...aqualad it is :(" Cyborg leaned in and so did Aqualad. Aqualad didn't want to admit it but he thinks that he is gay, so this was a great way to find out! Then

their lips collided and they felt sparks...or that might have just been Cyborg but they still felt it. Aqualad thought it ended too quickly but didn't say anything. "Ok y'all its my turn to spin! itttsssss...SPEEDDYYYYY! TRUTH OR DARE?" "Truth.""Ok so...hmmm...WHO DO YA LOVE?" "Erm...haha...I dont wanna tell you guys cause you will get angry." Then Robin stepped in. "Dont worry speedy you can love whoever you want...unless its Slade. Then you can't." "Dont worry Robin I dont love Slade. But I do love another villian and she loves me. Its...Chesire." Everyone gasped when he confessed but then Bee and Starfire squealed. "AWWWWWWWWW!" "Heh...anyway...lets spin again! Its...Raven! Truth or dare?" "Ugh I dont really care but I'll do...dare I can handle it." Speedy smirked and said "Raven...I dare you to...make out with Beast Boy for 2 minutes!" "WHAT?! I DONT WANNA KISS HIM! Plus I haven't had my first kiss yet and I dont want to be pressurized into it." "But Raven I dared you to. You have to." Raven sighed and said in a slow sad voice "fine. But I will do everything Beast Boy." "Mmmm...controlling. I like it." Beast Boy said waggling his eyebrows. Raven rolled her eyes and smashed her lips against his. The kiss was forceful at first but it soon got slow and passionate. The 2 minutes seemed to last forever and in every moment Raven swore that things were blowing up in the hallway. They soon stopped and looked around. Nobody was there. Just pieces of popcorn and sweet wrappers left on the floor. Beast Boy and Raven then looked at eachother and blushed. "You look beautiful when you blush Rae. Actually you always look beautiful." Raven blushed again and said "Your just saying that. im far from beautiful. Im a demon remember. By the way, I think you look very handsome." "Im not just saying that Raven. Your amazing, beautiful, funny, smart. Everything a guy could want in a lady. Your amazing, just the way you are. And thanks Rae-Rae." Raven looked him in the eyes and said, "I love you Beast Boy." "I love you too Raven."


End file.
